Sise Fromm
Biography Early Life Born around sixty years before the Battle of Yavin, Sise Fromm came to being in the Main Universe on the filthy planet of Annoo. When he was eight years old, he killed both of his parents due to a fight they had recently partaken in, though in later recollection, Fromm had no memory of what it was they had been fighting about or why it had angered him so dearly. Having been arrested for his parents' murder, the young Sise was sent to a juvenile facility on the moons of Bogden, where, when he was fourteen, he met Jango Fett, a young Mandalorian who was doing a job breaking one of his own out of prison. Fromm agreed to help Jango in his expedition in exchange for aid in escaping. Once the two escaped the facility, they parted ways and Fromm went on the run from the authorities, making it as far as Tatooine before finally settling in the home of a family of moisture farmers that he killed. His stay there, however, was short-lived, as bandits working for Jabba Desilijic Tiure came to the farm in hopes of oppressing the residents into giving their water to Jabba. Though Fromm fought valiantly, he was no match for all ten bandits and they captured him, figuring if they couldn't give Jabba and of the farmers' water that they could at least make a profit by selling the kid to the Hutt as a slave. Upon being taken to Jabba's Palace, Fromm was brought before the crime lord, who fitted him with a pair of shackles and sent him to work in the kitchen. Jabba's henchman, Bib Fortuna personally oversaw that Fromm completed all of his duties to satisfactory standards, and for two years, Fromm would be forced to serve the disgusting Hutt. One night, Fromm realized his cell wasn't locked, so he attempted to escape, only to be caught by Fortuna. Before Bib could alert security, Sise Fromm knocked him out and stole his blaster, planning to use it to kill Jabba if need be. Making his way past where Jabba was sleeping, he attempted to creep to an exit. However, he tripped over a Gamorrean guard and awoke the sleeping Hutt. Fromm fired off a shot at Jabba, though the Hutt's nearly impenetrable skin saved him, and merely hurt him temporarily. In retaliation, Jabba had Fromm sent to the dungeon, where he was tortured mercilessly for several months. Finally, when Fromm was so close to death he could feel his life draining, Jabba had his men drop him into the mouth of the Sarlacc in the Great Pit of Carkoon, where he would be slowly digested over the course of one thousand years. Escaping the Sarlacc Fromm spent several weeks being painfully digested by the Sarlacc, causing his skin to wrinkle, and making him seemingly age immensely faster. Eventually, for reasons he couldn't explain, the Sarlacc regurgitated him, spitting him out onto the sands of the vast Dune Sea. In just the three weeks he was inside the beast, he seemingly aged twenty years. Unconscious, Fromm was found by a tribe of Tusken Raiders, who nursed him back to health. They treated him as a god for having been the only being to their knowledge to survive the mighty Sarlacc. They became his servants, looting farms and stealing food and water for him to eat. Becoming their leader, he began rallying other Tusken tribes and forming a small army, which he would then use to attack Jabba's Palace and put an end to the Hutt. Battle at Jabba's Palace In the year 45 BBY, Fromm attacked Jabba's palace, beginning what would become known as the First Battle of Jabba's Palace. It lasted for several days, with Fromm having jammed Jabba's communication system before the battle began so that Jabba could not reach out to any of his allies. After nearly a week, Jabba managed to get a signal out to Nal Hutta, where the Council of Hutts were enraged that one of the most powerful members of the Hutt Empire was being defeated by a bunch of Tusken Raiders. Nevertheless, the cost of losing Jabba was too high, and so they reinforced him with an armada of bounty hunters, led by Bossk, Aurra Sing, and Cad Bane. With support of the bounty hunters, Jabba began to overpower Fromm, and when Sise saw that he had lost, he managed to escape in one of Jabba's personal ships. However, all of his Tusken followers were faithfully slaughtered. Just as Fromm believed he'd finally escaped, he found himself at gunpoint, held by Cad Bane. He begged the Duros bounty hunter to let him go, but Bane simply knocked him out and stashed him in the cargo bay, which he was able to lock from the outside. Bane turned the ship around, making way back to Tatooine. However, Fromm managed to override the lock, and just as Bane realized what was happening, Fromm was escaping through an escape pod. Bane concentrated all fire on the pod, but it was fitted with weak deflector shields, that were just strong enough to keep him alive. He knocked on the engines, and the pod was able to transport him far enough away that Bane couldn't find him. Fromm spent the next three days drifting aimlessly in space, finally reaching the desert world of Geonosis. There, he managed to steal a ship from the Geonosians and escape. WEESA GOIN HOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!!!!! When the ship Fromm stole to escape Geonosis became low in fuel, he found himself in the worst of luck when he realized that the nearest place to land and refuel was Annoo. He knew that he couldn't find any other spaceport, lest he run out of fuel and be stranded in the outer rim. Reluctantly, he landed his ship at the most obscure station he could find and kept his head down. His attempt to disguise himself didn't take, as he was noticed by a fellow Annoo-dat Blue, who seemed more excited to see him than afraid. The man introduced himself as Vix Oncard and told him that he's a legend among those who aren't happy with the laws of the galaxy. Oncard explained that the story of him killing his own parents at such a young age inspired many people to kill the people in their own lives whom they despised. Fromm followed Oncard down a secret passageway inside of the spaceport, leading them down to an underground bunker, where many people began cheering upon seeing their hero. Fromm was dumbfounded by how many followers he had, but realized that this was a second chance at making something of himself. Next time around, he would wait until his army was much stronger and better before going after anyone as powerful as Jabba. And so he stayed with his secret society of followers, so dubbing them the Fromm Gang. Shortly thereafter, he fell in love with one of his acolytes, Brissa, whom he married and sired with a child. Unfortunately, Brissa died in childbirth after naming the boy Tiggy. From then on, Fromm hated his son for killing the woman he loved, and made a point in ensuring Tiggy was aware of his resentment. Galactic Imperial Era After Emperor Palpatine's Galactic Empire rose to power in 19 BBY, the Fromm Gang, which had become a formidable power in the criminal underworld allied themselves with the Black Sun Syndicate so that its leader, Prince Xizor, who was working closely under Palpatine could sell Imperial information to the Fromms that they could use to their advantage. Because of this, they were forced to ally with the Hutts, who had been in accordance with the Galactic Republic in the days of the Clone Wars. In 15 BBY, the Fromms found themselves at odds with local speeder racers Thall Joben and Jord Dusat, who accidentally happened upon one of their bases. Upon them discovering the Fromm Gang was working on a secret weapon, ''Trigon One'', ''Tiggy dispatched sentry droids to destroy them before they could tell anyone else. The two, along with their droids, R2-D2 and C-3PO managed to escape with the help of Kea Moll. When Tiggy complained about the insurgents, Fromm barked at him to deal with them himself and to stop bothering him. While Fromm would have otherwise dealt with Thoben and Dusat himself, he found himself increasingly becoming sicker, until he realized that his body was resisting something powerful. He finally become unable to resist it any longer, and his vessel became possessed by an archangel named Satan. With Fromm under his control, he began his own plans at dominating this galaxy. It wasn't long before the most powerful Sith Lord in the galaxy sensed the immense power of this new threat, and surely enough, Palpatine dispatched his most versatile enforcer, Darth Vader to eliminate him. Satan was easily able to defeat Vader, holding him prisoner and using him to barter Sidious into coming and facing him himself. Instead, the cowardous Sith sent a battalion of stormtroopers after Satan. After smiting every last one of them, he contacted the Emperor once more and made his demands. This time, Sidious complied, coming alone but with an armada at the ready on a nearby world ready to decimate the planet should things go wrong. Sidious and Vader teamed up against Satan, still finding themselves severely outmatched. Satan imprisoned the two Sith and tortured them for some time, before finally possessing the Emperor and leaving with Vader, leaving Fromm alone to return to his "pitiful gang". Afterward, Gar interrogated Fromm for the location of Satan, though Fromm told him that he possessed the Emperor and was long gone. Seeing that his useless son was coming to no avail in his attempts to capture Joben and Dusat, Fromm was forced to step in and take care of the problem. During a speed race on the planet Boonta, the Fromm gang hired merciless bounty hunter, Boba Fett to capture them. However, Fett later realized that Jabba the Hutt had put a large bounty on Fromm, and so he captured him, along with Tiggy and Vix Oncard, and took them to Tatooine to be tortured by Jabba. '''The Reckoning' Once again finding himself at the mercy of his greatest foe, Fromm attempted to make any bargain that he could to free himself, although Jabba listened to none of it. He killed Oncard without hesitation, and then told Fromm that he could go free if he killed his own son. Believing that Fromm actually cared for Tiggy, he handed him a blaster, and without a second thought, Fromm shot his son in the head, and demanded that he be let go as in compliance with their deal. Jabba admired the ruthlessness of Fromm, though it did little to earn his favor, and he instead decided to keep Sise in his dungeon to be tortured. When he accidentally caused the Gamorrean that was torturing him to explode simply by screaming in pain, Fromm realized that some of Satan's powers had stayed with him, and he figured out how to use them to escape. He decided to end his rivalry once and for all, returning to Jabba's throne room and using his new power to start crushing the Hutt's organs. However, the process was going too slow, and it allowed Boba Fett enough time to fire off a shot at him. Instinctively, Fromm's powers acted with the goal of allowing him to escape, opening a portal beneath him leading to another universe, barely escaping the blast. Earth One Fromm woke up in a strange world that he'd never seen before near a set of pyramids. He hiked to them, passing out from exhaustion until he was found by an inhabitant of the palace before them. The man who nursed him back to health introduced himself as Hath-Set, and explained to him that they were in a land called Egypt. Once Fromm had recovered from his injuries, Hath-Set brought him before the Pharaoh, who wanted to know why he was green and where he came from.When he told them his story, they thought the one who had possessed him was the god Horus, and believed that for whatever reason, Fromm had been chosen by the gods for a sacred purpose. Fromm was not about to correct their mistake, though he was fairly certain it had not been a god who possessed him, but rather someone much more sinister. Fromm became an Egyptian hero, and stories were told about him and transcribed in the ancient texts. However, in what came to be known in this universe's timeline was 4607 B.C., a meteor shower rained onto the temples in which they resided, which was really a race known as the Thanagarians marking the planet they would one day try to invade. When this happened, they pleaded with Fromm to save them, but he had no idea how to stop the shower, and instead was crush underneath the rubble. This would have killed him had his powers not somehow saved his life. Instead of transcending into the afterlife, his soul simply drifted aimlessly for several thousand years. In a state of limbo, he was forced to jump around from vessel to vessel until it could no longer contain him. This horrific cycle only finally came to an end in the year 1947 A.D. Rebirth Into Humanity Having been searching for the last 4,000 years and counting for a solution to his problem, he finally learned of a way to create a vessel that could finally contain him without fail. The only setback would be that once he died in this vessel, he would finally die for good and move on to Hell. This was a price he was more than willing to pay, however, as he had wanted nothing more for the past 4,000 years than to just die. So he kidnapped a woman and performed a ritual on her. She became pregnant with a child, and he released her to continue her life, using a spell to make her forget what happened and letting her assume it was her husband who impregnated her. Upon the baby's birth, Fromm dropped his current vessel and transcended into its body and being reborn with the name of Lewis Snart. Retaining all of his memories from his previous life and choosing to keep them a secret from everyone else, he led a normal life until adulthood, where he finally began a life of crime. However, there were no major crime organizations that he knew of to lead, and so he was forced to stick to smaller crimes.He moved to Central City and had a son named Leonard. In 1975, he found a man in his house talking to his son. The man gave him a jewel called the Maximilian Emerald, which he had planned to steal from the Central City Museum a few days later. He didn't know this at the time, but the man was actually a grown up Leonard from the future, who was trying to prevent him from being arrested for the heist, subsequently turning him into a better father than he would ultimately turn out to be. This, however, didn't take, as he tried to sell the emerald a few days later to an undercover police officer, and he spent five years behind bars for larceny. Upon his release, he became a much more bitter man, abusing Leonard and eventually, his daughter Lisa upon her birth. As a result, his children grew up to hate him, and would both become nefarious criminals in their own rights once they were adults. One Final Heist December 2013 was the year that Central City became a nuthouse of superpowered beings known as metahumans. Among these metas was a speedster called the Flash, who swore to protect his city from the new threats. However, a man named Cisco Ramon feared a speedster as powerful as the Flash could become dangerous, and so as a contingency, he created the cold gun, which would be able to freeze him if he ever turned on them. This contingency plan did not go his way, as the gun would later be stolen by a now adult Leonard Snart, nicknamed by Ramon as "Captain Cold" and becoming one of the Flash's more formidable rogues. When Lewis got word of his son's device, he decided that it would prove quite useful in a heist he was trying to pull, and so he intercepted Leonard and Lisa on a job they were pulling with Mick Rory, kidnapping Leonard and implanting a bomb inside of his daughter's head. He used her to control Leonard and force him to help with the heist, which his son reluctantly obeyed. However, Lisa went to Team Flash in hopes they could help, and so after Lewis killed the tech guy on their team for telling Leonard to shut up, Flash (Barry) infiltrated their band under the pseudonym of "Sam", and only Leonard knew who it really was. Barry went along with them until he served his purpose, and then he fired a shot at Barry, believing him to be dead as he and his son finished the heist. Barry, being much faster than a bullet, returned as the Flash and confronted the two thieves. He stalled long enough for Cisco to remove the bomb from Lisa, and when Barry told Leonard his sister was safe, he aimed the cold gun at Leonard and shot him in the heart. In Lewis' final moments, he looked his son in the eye as Leonard told him that he broke Lisa's heart. After Lewis died, Leonard was apprehended by the Flash and taken to Iron Heights.